


Bird And Blade

by KnifeBinaryPrince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birds, Established Relationship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Queen Allura (Voltron), Sellsword Keith (Voltron), Sellsword Shiro (Voltron), Spymaster Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBinaryPrince/pseuds/KnifeBinaryPrince
Summary: A medieval fantasy AU featuring Klance and BAMF Lance, enjoy.





	Bird And Blade

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of yet another cool au where Lance is a badass so of course I turned it into a fic, stick around for awhile.

Allura dismissed the last of those who had kept her company, the guards closing the throne room doors behind them, leaving her seemingly alone in the throne room.

"So Lance, what do you think of the newest additions to our security?" She asked into the air, waiting for the answer soon to come.

Two sell swords had come into her kingdom looking for work. Usually she'd turn the other way, she had enough guards thanks to her uncle anyway. But when they had given their names her interest had piqued. For one they weren't from around here, not in this country at least, travelers from afar wandering and finding any work they could to be able to feed themselves for the night. And they were widely known for getting the job done and done right. It wouldn't hurt to have these two around. And the shorter of the two looked about her friend's age, he wasn't bad looking per se so she was sure he might take a liking to him.

The spy master seemed to appear from the shadows themselves, cloaked in black and hood pulled down to cover his eyes as he leaned as casually as could be against his queen's throne. They had known each other for years and not even her title could keep him from being himself around her, something she was grateful for even if she didn't voice it.

"The taller one is quite impressive, kept his composure even with the demons that swarm around him and inside his mind on the regular. And he has one arm, he hid it thinking it would hinder your decision on hiring. And it might've if you didn't already know about it and know that he's been fighting and slaying enemies like nothing with his one arm for a year now."

"How can you tell? About the demons I mean."

"His eyes, though dark are as open as a book if you're perceptive enough to notice. That and I had a few of my agents dig up as much as they could find on both of them as soon as they were sighted at the gates."

"And the shorter one?" She quirked a brow as she waited for his answer, expectant as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"From what I've heard from the agents and seen for myself before they came before he's impulsive, a bit hot headed, no impulse control whatsoever and he doesn't know how to talk to people or interact in casual or formal conversation, hence why the taller one, Shiro, if I remember correctly, was the one doing all the talking."

"So?" She turned towards him, blue eyes focused solely on Lance. So far she'd just heard information, not an opinion.

Lance clicked his tongue, leaning with an arm across the top of the throne, blue eyes focused on the doors that the two brothers had walked through, in deep thought.

"He's cute _I guess_. But I do hope that's not solely why you hired them." He said side eyeing her, trying to keep the hidden amusement from his voice. He didn't need her clued in on his own little inside joke.

"Of course not, their prowess in battle seems to be on par with the best of our soldiers, maybe even more so. And they've seen far more than our soldiers have so I'm sure they could provide help on how to deal with the enemies we deal with on a daily basis...besides, what ulterior motive could I possibly have in hiring them?" She said, hiding a small smile that threatened to show itself on her lips.

Lance knew even without looking that she had a sly smile on her face. His queen was always a crafty one and he wouldn't put it past her to have an ulterior motive to hiring the two brothers no matter how many reasons she gave saying otherwise.

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"Lance you wound me." She said dramatically, putting a hand over her heart in faux hurt.

Lance only laughed, straightening up when she got up from her throne and walked through the side archways and down the hall towards the gardens, Lance following close behind, their steps echoing on stone flooring.

They were met with cool, open air as they entered the gardens, the trees nearly bare from the cool autumn air. The pond was still aside from the fountains that still sprang forth and kept the water moving for the fish that resided in its depths. It was pleasantly quiet for a few moments, Lance admiring the gentle colored sky as the sun set over the trees in the surrounding forest, grasping shadows playing on the castle walls and grounds.

Lance has always liked the gardens, quiet and brimming with life. Although now with the autumn weather the flowers were curling up, the trees becoming barren and cold looking as their once lifeless leaves turned brown and fell from the branches in fluttering trails down to the ground.

"How are your birds doing? I here there are some chicks on the way?" Allura asked, leaning idly against the stone railing.

Lance hummed in confirmation, leaning his head on the palm of his hand and picking at the cloth wraps that covered his right arm.

"Poppy should be having three if all goes well, and Lavender is nesting so we might expect some little ones from her as well."

"What about Kingsen?"

"He's still a dick."

Allura laughed wholeheartedly at that, knowing all too well the bird's antics. He was a prideful thing, a bit snobbish too even for a bird, acting all too big for the size it actually was.

"Now what is he doing?" Lance mused, distracting Allura from her humor to something just across the courtyards. A lone figure walking towards the old cathedral, once a grand thing that stood tall and proud once, now empty and cold, some parts of the building had stone crumbling down, bricks missing in certain places, and vines growing over it in long tendrils that dug into every crevice.

And walking up to the old, decrepit doors was the sellsword Keith.


End file.
